


[Podfic] Mexicali Blues

by nickelmountain



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he reaches the water he doesn't hesitate, just keeps walking until he can duck his head under and start to swim away from shore, letting the salt and the waves wash away the residue that Neptune's left on his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Mexicali Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crinklysolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklysolution/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mexicali Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45283) by [flyingcarpet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingcarpet/pseuds/flyingcarpet). 



  


**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?v9tp1potfysw312) || [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?13qyy3xcs8n5wm3)**

  
**Length:** 00:41:21  
 _ **Music:** Mary, by The Dutchess  & The Duke; True Love Will Find You In The End, by Daniel Johnston, covered by Beck_  
 **Reader's Note:** My sincerest apologies for my terrible Spanish pronunciation! 

Recorded for [crinklysolution](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklysolution/pseuds/crinklysolution) , for [](http://scarleteenfans.dreamwidth.org/profile) **[scarleteenfans](http://scarleteenfans.dreamwidth.org/)!**


End file.
